


Last Christmas

by sugoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (mentioning of caliborn), Angst, Christmasstuck, Holiday, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dirk strider - Freeform, jake english - Freeform, lonelydirk, xmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is dirk strider and you will officially be spending your holiday alone...or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone).



> i'll attempt to finish this but i wont keep any promises :?

you try to hide your disappointment, and idly run a sleeve across your face refusing to acknowledge the drying tears...  
The empty feeling chewing at your chest is almost unbearable...

Slowly standing from in front of the freezing cold dinner you prepared for you and caliborn -only to waste. you take both plates with you and set them on the floor by the fireplace for Bec -the albino shepherd jade had brought Dave for his 20th birthday ... With a wistful sigh you fondly think of your friends and how warm they're Christmas was likely to be ... while youpon the other hand, sat here bitter from a break up on the worse day possible...wellowing in your own self pity, in other words being pathetic. br /> you grab the two wine glasses off the holly rimmed table, and decide to drink both instead of wasting them, you find that its a good alternative to moping so you decide you'll have one more..and another and maybe just two more..wouldn't hurt right?...  
He didn't have any guests to entertain...so why not?. it's not like he was going to get drunk like Roxy usually does....but even Roxy pledged to stay sober to celebrate with Jane...  
the image of the two young girls playfully celebrating the holiday in each others company, gleefully ripping open presents from under a lovely tree...fills your mind as you throw back another shot...

Thoughtfully you grab your jacket off the coat rack -in which you lined with cheap fake holly and bells- sliding it on as you made your way towerd the front door. you pat bec goodbye and continue on making sure to toss the remainder of wine into the fireplace on your way out the door

the crackling flames rise up only to be smited by the rush of cold winter night air as you pull the door closed behind you...

you felt tempted to crash their party and save your self from pain of solitude but you couldn't bring yourself to do it...  
you had already declined there request in favor of trying to save your crumbling relationship with caliborn that's how its been for the past two years...  
And now that there's nothing stopping you from going its too late, it would be just rude to come to their home at this ungodly hour they're probably already sleeping! 

The cold night Washington air kills some one the wine induced buzz as it sweeps over your face like needles of ice...  
You don't actually have a destination planed.. you just needed to get out of there, escape the anxiety and self loathing ... 

Everywhere is lit with the mirth of the holidays, all the streetlamps have been decorated with holly, and the trees with lights... The snow covering the ground gives the town a otherworldly glow to it... like that of a childhood fantasy come to life, the sounds of bells seemed to be audible no matter how far you walked, the cold crisp Washington night air was laced with the sweet scents of cinnamon and pine.

.

You find yourself wandering tirelessly around the shops as they get ready for closing... You watch families rush in and out for last minute sales and holiday purchases, you feel like a ghost among them and the feeling is strongly depressing so you head back toward your apartment...  
But after a moment or two you realize your feet are taking you in a totally different direction... Looking up you find yourself standing in front of English's house.. The feeling of wave longing in your chest causes you to lurch to the step as if the snow were poison...  
You slide your pale hands up and down the door frame before your hand grasps the latch to try the knob, the door opens you knew it would... Jake never locks his door no matter how times you tell him its dangerous..  
Jake's been away for 8 months now...he left on a expedition with aridia medigo a famous researcher... 

 

Deciding against going home, you opt instead to curl up on his old couch a bit surprised and comforted that it still smelled of Jake... burying your face in deeper you reach into your back pocket and pull up your PDA and re-read the last MSG Jack sent you :

 

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

 

GT:just dropping by to check up on my best bro!  
GT:sorry for the late reply, haven't had much time to my self  
GT: nevertheless I've been thinking of you guys non-stop since i left!  
GT: tell Roxy and Jane i said hi and to check there pesterchums i have something i need to talk to them about and quit urgently so!  
GT:anyways i was eager to wish u Merry Christmas Stider!  
GT: and also i just wanted to inform you i may or may not be visiting for the holidays it all depends on what we find here to be honest.

At some point you slipped from conscious into sleep around the 7th time of reading the MSG... slipping into a deep sleep of smuppets and mistletoe...and of course Jake/p> Jake=====>>>> be home fore the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> i might finish might not spur of the moment inspiration.... 
> 
> please tell me what ye think and if i should finish this or just give up on it? ;~; any tips?


End file.
